


A Way of Thanks

by Elenhin



Series: home knitting and home cooking [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, homebaked, knitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to the home knitted series. Anders tries to say thank you. Rather domestic in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, who sorta wanted it and gave me the idea, and more for being a friend.

A Way of Thanks

Anders entered the office late as always and Dawn gave him a disapproving look though he only smiled at her.

“Glad you could make it,” she tells him bitingly. Then she frowns as she takes a closer look at him. He’s got that cheerful chipper air about him that he normally does when he hasn’t slept but has spent the night drinking and having sex instead. Shivering slightly even from the short walk from the car to the office. He has the bag with his laptop over his shoulders and is balancing a couple of manila folders, a binder that looks like it’s been through some hard times as well as two metal tins. On top of it all to mugs of coffee are wavering slightly but she is not worried they will fall. Anders generally will not drop either coffee or alcohol.

She would have been more annoyed but she have to admit that she thinks he is rather cute the way he is bundled up. She is still waiting for him to cross the line of not quite well to fully sick since he’s been slightly unwell ever since their heating failed.

 

If she were to make a guess she would say he will get sick within the next few days because even though they now have mostly reliable heating in the office he’s wearing more and warmer clothes. Not only the pullover her aunt made him when the heating failed, and the scarf Dawn actually knitted but a thick hat and gloves as well. Not quite common for Anders who’s very careful about his appearance. With a thick heavy coat on as well he does quite look like a young boy bundled up by his mother.

“I think we still have some of the hot chocolate left,” she muses. “I could have some ready for you if you want to make a snowman or something?”

“There’s no snow,” he declares as he puts one of the coffee mugs down on her desk. “It’s fucking cold thought.”

“I know, you just look rather cute there,” she muses. “Like you are just getting ready to go out and play in the snow.”

“There is no snow,” Anders drops the two metal tins down on her desk with one of the coffee mugs. Drinking from his own he fires up the scanner and printer and sets to work scanning in about all the pages from the binder while Dawn watches out of the corner of her eye. She’s not sure what to make of the tins, but then with Anders it can be really hard to know.

It takes him a good hour before he is finished scanning the documents, and then he gets working on the laptop.

“I think I will take that hot chocolate,” he muses, rubbing his hands.

“I think we still have some whipped cream as well,” Dawn offers as she gets up to fix it.

Anders shakes his head. “Never mind the cream, I’ve got Vodka. Much better for getting warm.”

“Actually no,” she points out just a little smugly. “It’s the opposite Anders, it increases circulation and will make you a lot colder even if you feel warmer.”

“I don’t think I like you anymore,” Anders pouts as he takes the mug. “I’m fucking cold here, and now you tell me the only good thing I have is gonna make it worse?”

“Be a good boy and skip the vodka, and I’ll see if I can find a cookie for you,” Dawn teases. They’ve eaten most of the cookies Anders brought in before, but if she’s lucky there will be some left.

She finds the container but discovers she was wrong, there are only crumbs left. “If I put all the crumbs together you might get a cookies worth?” she offers with a grin. “I kind of feel like one myself, should I go buy some?”

“Nevermind,” Anders waves it away and pours some vodka into his mug. “I’d rather have this anyway, and you’ve got cookies.”

“Where?” she frowns as he takes a healthy swig, then winces as he burns his tongue on the hot liquid.

He makes a vague gesture in the direction of her desk and she frowns. He do quite often bring a treat with the coffee, but there is no brown paper sack this time. “Cookie tin Dawn, with cookies in it,” he grins at her confused look.

“You brought more cookies?” she frowns as she opens the tins, both are filled to the brim with homemade cookies. “I didn’t think we were doing this anymore.”

Anders shakes his head to confirm her statement. “We’re not, but well, just a ‘thank you’ didn’t seem like very much at all. And well, I figured that maybe some cookies was a better way to do it.” 

 

Seeing how he is fidgeting Dawn frowns confused. To see Anders at a loss for words is both unusual and almost frightening.

“Look, maybe it was a shit idea, and I’m sorry if it is, but i didn’t know what the fuck else to do,” Anders blurts out. “I just couldn’t think of anything else Dawn. I know I’m fucking crap at that, but well, I did try.”

“Anders, just calm down and tell me what the cookies are for,” Dawn urges. She is getting more and more worried and do not care for it at all.

“Supposed to be a ‘thank you,’” he mutters. “For the pullover and the scarf, one for you and one for your aunt. I couldn’t think of anything else Dawn. It felt like a fucking crappy idea, and I had half a bottle of vodka trying to come up with something better, but I just kept coming back to cookies.”

“Anders, you didn’t have to,” she smiles. “But seeing as how you did, it’s a very good way to say thanks for it. The best I can think of.”

Anders blinks confused, “you like it?”

“Yes,” she can’t figure why he thinks the vodka should have given him a better idea, but understanding Anders is hard. “I like it very much, and my aunt will to. She loves homebaked, but she isn’t very good at it. She will love this, did Ty make them?” she adds as an afterthought and Anders shakes his head.

“No, I did, who did you think made the ones I was bringing before?” he adds teasingly and she blinks surprised.

“I didn’t know you could bake Anders, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he shrugs. “I hardly ever do it, just sometimes.”

“My aunt will love it,” she smiles.

“I thought she might like this as well,” Anders puts the disc from his laptop in a case. “I found this,” he nods to the binder. “Was my Grans’, she used to knit a lot, patterns and stuff.”

Realizing what he has been doing all morning, scanning the patterns and organizing them onto the disc Dawn knows she should feel annoyed that he has not really been working. However she can’t, he’s been doing something for someone else, unselfishly, and she can’t be mad at him for it. Instead she reaches out and takes the disc.

“I think my aunt will try to adopt you…”

Anders can’t help but find himself blushing.

The End

Plese comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
